


Flashlight : You light my way~

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Pre-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: Larry Daley, a night guard at the New York History Museum, and his lover, and husband, Ahkmenrah, Fourth Kings of the Fourth Kings, have finally come together.  After a few years of Separation and the Battle at the Smithsonian, they married. But what happens when their happiness gets threatened? What will happen to their family?Together, along with their friends, will travel to London, and find out the Secrets, and hope to save their lives and their future in time.





	1. Something Strange

Larry Daley walked up the steps to the Natural History Museum, and locked the doors behind him.  The man walked into the security office and punched in for the night. He turned slightly to look at the clock and smiled. 

_' Almost sundown._ ' He thought to himself. 

The nightguard grabbed his keys and made his way to the Egyptian wing of the museum, where their resident Pharaoh, his lover, was waiting to awaken. Larry unlocked the gate and moved the slab off the sarcophagus. The last he wanted was for the royal to panic. He removed the pins, completely unlocking it.  He watched as a golden light filled the room as the tablet brought life to its owner and the museum's inhabitants.

The lid opened, revealing the beautiful restored Pharaoh. Ahkmenrah sat up from the confining 'box', and he smiled at the man in front of him.

'' Good evening, Larry.'' His delicate, yet elegant voice filled the room.

Larry smiled in return to him, and helped Ahkmenrah out, and offering him his clothes. Ahkmenrah thanked him and took his garments, stepping into the adjoining room to change. Larry had his crown in his hands.  The Egyptian took his crown from his lover and placed it on his head, making sure it doesn't fall.

'' How are you feeling today?'' Larry asked him, wrapping an arm around him. Ahkmenrah instantly leaned into his touch. His hand moving to his stomach, where his garments had barely concealed an almost 3 month pregnant stomach.  He had been suffering and just getting over his morning sickness.  How this miracle happened, they don't know. The tablets magic , is their best guess, and while it was shocking, and overwhelming at first, they couldn't be more thrilled, especially Nicky. 

'' Fine, a little fatigued. I'll be alright in a bit.''

Larry nodded, concern still in his eyes. 

'' Do you want me to make you some tea? I think I still have some peppermint tea in the cabinet.''

Ahkmenrah smiled gently at him.

'' If you think it will help, I would enjoy a cup.''

Larry nodded, taking his hand, and guiding him out into the hallway, past the giant stone Jackals. They watched as Larry led their king away. Ahkmenrah waved them away to ease them. Other exhibits greeted the couple, and showed respect to the expecting royal.

Once in the office, Ahkmenrah sat down on the couch, and watched as Larry made him his hot beverage. He glance down at his left hand, where his wedding band lay on his finger, alongside his engagement ring. It was a delicate band gold, imbedded with diamonds, his engagement ring gold as well, with a lovely green emerald. 

 

He still couldn't believe he was married. After everything that has happened to him, he never imagined he would be blessed with marriage, children, family, etc. 

He looked up as a cup was placed in front of him. Larry smiled at him, and sat down next to him. He has noticed he was staring at his rings. He glanced at his own wedding band, a simple gold band with a silver stripe in the middle. They married almost a year ago, after their encounter at the Smithsonian. Once Larry returned, their relationship bloomed, and marriage came soon after. Now here they are, married, and expecting their first child together.

'' How has Nicky been?'' Ahkmenrah's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

Larry smiled at the thought of his son. The kid was a teenager, and growing up fast. Nicky has been debating on which school he wants to go to, and what he wants to study. He talked to Ahkmenrah about it, as he wanted his step parent's opinion.  He told the kid to think about it, and do what makes him happy. 

'' Nicky's fine, he's been on vocation with his mother, and he'll be back in a few days. ''

'' That's good to hear. I'm sure he is enjoying himself. Where did he go again?''

'' His mother took him to Florida, to visit some sites.''

Ahkmenrah blinked, and nodded his head. He sipped his tea, relaxing as the peppermint did it's job.

Larry was about to say something, only to be stopped by a large crash, outside the office. The couple exchanged a look, and quickly got up to investigate the crash. The nightguard groaned in annoyance when he saw that Dexter teasing Rexy. Causing the large skeleton dinosaur to wildly swing his tail, meaning he wants to play.

Ahkmenrah bit his lip in amusement.  He watched as Larry ran over and tried to put a stop to their game.

'' Hello, my boy! '' A booming, friendly voice sounded.

The Pharaoh turned to see Teddy coming towards him on his horse, with Sacajawea behind him, holding onto his waist.  Ahkmenrah greeted them in return, and looked at Larry briefly to make sure he didn't get hurt. Teddy followed his gaze, and chuckled.

'' That wouldn't be the large noise we heard a few seconds ago, would it?''

'' It is. Dexter wants to cause mischief , while Rexy wants to play.''

'' Lawrence seems to be making it worse at the moment. Rexy still seems to believe he is playing. Does he have anything to distract our giant friend?''

'' I believe he brought a rope for him to play with, but I can't be to sure. ''

'' Very well, I will go check. My dear, stay with our Pharaoh, I'll be right back.''

Sacajawea nodded her head, and stood next to Ahkmenrah. She looked at her friend, a smile on her motherly face. She placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. The tanned man turned to look at the Native American, and smiled back at her.

'' How are you feeling today, my friend?''

'' I'm fine. Better than I have been.''

'' No sickness?''

Ahkmenrah shook his head, a hand absentmindedly going to the small bump right above his hips. Sacajawea noticed the gesture, and her smile widened. She, along with the others were excited for a new family member to join their lives. She promised the young Pharaoh to help him throughout the pregnancy and delivery. Ahkmenrah was grateful for that.

'' It has settled for now. Larry has made me tea to settle the nausea.''

Sacajawea nodded in approval.

Teddy returned with a rope, and got the dinosaurs attention, after making sure Ahkmenrah was out of the way. Larry noticed Teddy grabbed the rope, and sighed in relief. He gave Dexter a look to let him know he was in trouble. Teddy tossed Rexy the rope and the T-Rex caught it, turning into a huge puppy, trying to roll around, and trotting into another room of the museum to occupy himself.

Larry shook his head, and walked over to where the small group were standing.

'' Great job, Lawrence! I'm sure our boney giant will be pleased for a while.''

Larry nodded, agreeing with the President. 

'' Have you two have any plans for tonight?'' Asked the wise woman.

'' Just stroll around the museum, talk. That's pretty much it.'' Larry responded.

Ahkmenrah agreed, and took his husband's hand. They excused themselves from the other pair, and walked down one of the hallways. They found a bench and sat down, Larry wrapping an arm around the smaller man's shoulder's, Ahkmenrah rested against him, still holding his other hand, placing it on his lap.

Larry looked down at him and noticed the Pharaoh had a far away look on his face, which has been happening a lot lately. He squeezed his hand.

'' Ahk, are you okay?''

'' Hm?''

'' You seem distracted.''

'' Oh, I was just thinking.''

''About what?'' Larry tilted his head.

''.... Kahmunrah.'' He said, quietly.

Larry frowned.

_' What the hell?'_

'' What about Kahmunrah?''

'' I just can't stop thinking about him lately. I just have this weird feeling about him, I don't know why.''

'' Ahk, he's gone.''

'' I know, Larry. I still can't seem to shake this feeling.''

Larry, still frowning, thought of a way to reassure his lover that he didn't have anything to worry about. He made sure he was looking back at him before he spoke.

'' Don't worry. Even if something did happen, and he came back, we wouldn't let him go anywhere near you or the tablet. I promise.''

'' You promise?''

'' Yes.''

Ahkmenrah nodded, putting his mind at ease for the time being.

_______________________________________________________

 

Larry guided Ahkmenrah back to his section, after once again, chasing after Dexter. Ahkmenrah sighed, seeing his sarcophagus. He hated that damn thing. He placed a hand on his stomach as he waited for Larry, the cute yet infuriating small creature stole Ahkmenrah's crown off his head. Larry chased after him, as Ahkmenrah was to tired to chase him.

He took a glance at his tablet, and stared at it for a moment. He narrowed his grey eyes at it.  He thought there was something different about it, but he couldn't be too sure. He kept staring at it until Larry returned.

'' Ahk?''

He turned to look at his now panting husband.

'' Everything okay?''

Ahkmenrah glanced at the tablet again, shook his head, and looked back at Larry.

'' Yes, everything is fine.''

It must of been his imagination. 

Larry helped him change out of his garments and placed his crown back in the glass display case. Before he wrapped him up in his bandages, loosely of course, he knelt down in front of him, and kissed the small bump where their child remained safe. 

Ahkmenrah felt his heart flutter at the sight in front of him. He was always touched when Larry showed this kind of affection.

'' Ready for a good days 'sleep' ?''

Ahkmenrah shrugged, accepting it was almost sunrise. 

Larry picked him up bridal style, earning a squeak from the smaller man. Ahkmenrah blushed as soon as the sound left his mouth. Larry chuckled at the sound.

He placed him carefully inside the sarcophagus, and made sure he was comfortable. He kissed him on the lips and forehead, his large hand on his stomach, able to feel the bump through the bandages. 

'' I'll be here when you wake up, okay?''

Ahkmenrah nodded, kissing his husband once more before the lid was closed, the museum instantly becoming quiet. Larry stood there for a moment, and reclosed the exhibit, not want anything to happen to Ahkmenrah while he was away for the day, before he locked the gate, he took one last glance into the room.

As he looked at the sarcophagus, then the tablet, he got a weird feeling.

They had no idea what events were about to occur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What's Wrong with the Tablet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with the tablet? And why is it effecting the exhibits?

Over the next few days, Larry has been getting everyone ready for the big Gala that is to be held at the museum. Sacajawea has been assisting him in ensure that noting went wrong, and to keep everything organized.  Larry noticed that the exhibits very staring at him. He shook his head, he really didn't have time to deal with them right now.

Sacajawea stepped up to him and matched pace with him. She explained how everyone was doing the final touch to make sure they were ready.

'' By the way, have you checked on the Neanderthals?'' She asked.

Larry looked at her confused, saying no. ' _Why was everyone asking him that?'_

He turned and saw Teddy coming up to him, and smiled at him. Teddy reached him, and informed Larry he was ready as ever. Teddy stopped him before her could leave.

'' By chance, did you see the Neanderthals yet?''

'' What? No. Why does everyone keep asking me that?''

Larry decided to go see as to why he kept getting the same question over and over again. He straightened his suit and turned the corner. He stepping up to the display, where all but one was turned around. 

'' Alright, wh- '' He paused, as the new family member turned around. He stared, unable to process what he was seeing. Once he was able to think, he responded.

'' Okay. Okay, very funny.''

Larry and the Neanderthal stared at each other. Larry mumbled and asked for his name, getting 'Laa' in response. Larry kept from rolling his eyes.

'' Laa? Nice to meet you Laa, My name is Larry.''

Laa proceeded to touch Larry, trying to see the similarities between the two of them. Larry slapped the others hands away repeatedly.

'' Yes, I know, we look similar. McPhee had made to look like me, and it-'' Laa interrupted him with;

'' Dada.''

''What?'' Did he mishear him?

'' Dada?'' Guess not.

'' No, I'm not your Dada.''

Laa yelled in happiness.

'' Dada!'' He brought the nightguard into a hug. Larry struggled to get out of it.

'' Dum Dum has a new son son! '' The giant Easter Island Head boomed.

'' No he doesn't!''

''.. Larry?'' A soft voice instantly grabbed his attention. He managed to get out of Laa's hold and turned to where his husband was standing in an entryway that led to the Egyptian Wing.

Ahkmenrah was in his more revealing garments and he was amazed how well it complimented yet hid his small baby hump. Unless they were aware of his pregnancy, you'd never guess. His skin was glowing, and his polishes crown and jewels complimented his looks.

Larry walked over to him, ignoring the Neanderthal behind him. 

'' Everything okay?'' Larry asked the Pharaoh.

Ahkmenrah had a concerned look on his lovely face, and his posture showed he was tense. Larry frowned, as he didn't see that look on his face that often.

'' I need to show you something. It's important.''

Larry nodded, following Ahkmenrah back to the Egyptian Wing and into his tomb. The smaller man guided him over to the tablet, which was on it's display on the wall. He showed Larry the strange erosion that was showing on the bottom of the tablet.

'' Have you seen anything like this before?'' Larry asked.

Ahkmenrah shook his head, briefly looking at Larry before looking back at the tablet.

'' Never. To be honest, my father knew more about the tablet than I. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone, and he never did.''

Both were shocked to the green erosion begin to creep up. Larry gasped as Ahkmenrah suddenly swayed, catching him to make sure he didn't fall. He steadied him, and looked at him in concern.

'' Are you okay?''

Ahkmenrah nodded, feeling back to normal after that strange episode. He placed a hand on his stomach self consciously, wondering if whatever is happening, will it effect the unborn child.

'' Okay, take a moment for yourself, and meet me in the lobby, we will talk about more after the Gala. Okay?'' Larry asked.

Ahkmenrah nodded, looking at the tablet once more, feeling a wave of dread, and followed Larry out, a moment after. 

___________________________________

 

The Gala started out perfectly. Everything was going according to plan, and just like they rehearsed it, until, unknown to them, the erosion crept further on the tablet. Teddy's speech deteriorated, and as Larry went up to him, he pointed his gun right at him.  Dexter ran around on tiger, Attila smashed the ice dolphin, Sacajawea threw things, and worst of all, Rexy came roaring in, scaring the living hell out of all the guests. Safe to say, Larry was not happy.

He gathered everyone on the stairs, scolding them. Ahkmenrah watched his lover, a frown on his face. He couldn't blame him for being upset, after all, the exhibits were usually very well behaved.  He was wondering himself what was going on.

His train of thought were interrupted when Larry shouted in surprise and annoyance.

'' Dexter! What are you doing?! If you want to act like a baby, I'll get you diapers. Is that what you want? Want to wear diapers again?''

Dexter at least the decency to look ashamed. 

Jedediah got the nightguard's attention.

'' Now come on Gigantor, he feels bad, we all do!''

'' Indeed, it's like a weird spell just overcame us.'' Octavius supported his fellow miniature. 

Larry sighed.

'' Look, I don't know what's going on, but tonight was really weird.''

Ahkmenrah watched, and decided it was time to step in. He placed a hand on Larry's arm, making sure his lover was looking at him first.

'' Darling, I'm sure they are all sorry, and they know not to do it again. Why not let us all calm down, and talk about tomorrow.'' Ahkmenrah said calmly, being the voice of reason, although he did give the other's a pointed look.

Larry sighed, agreeing with his lover. He took a deep breath, and told everyone they will discuss tomorrow night.  He took Ahkmenrah's hand and led him to his department, where he helped him settle for the night. He could see the worry in the other's eyes. 

'' Don't worry, I'll do some research to see if I can find anything on the tablet, maybe it will shed light on everything that has been happening lately. I'll ask Nicky to help me as well, since he's back.''

Ahkmenrah nodded, allowing Larry to help him into the Sarcophagus and kissing him a good day. Once Larry made sure everything was secure, he clocked out, and headed for the archives. Hoping he'll find something.

_____________________________________

 

Arriving in the research room, he spotted the woman who ran this section. He looked at her oddly as she yelled intensely, staring at her computer screen.  

'' Get some!'' She gritted through her teeth, not noticing Larry yet.

'' Uh, excuse me.''

She turned, looking at him.

'' I'm trying to find more on the tablet, you know. I'd like to find out more as to what I am protecting.''

'' A nightguard doing research, ' Ooh la-la' '' She cupped her mouth at that last bit.

'' Yeah.''

She pointed him in the right direction. He thanked her, and she turned back to her game, Candy Crush, still giving random shouts. 

 

After a while of researching, she joined him, a cup of coffee in hand. She asked him why he was interested in the tablet, and he showed her a picture of a group expedition that was found in an old journal.

She smiled fondly at the picture, looking at where the young boy was standing, next his father. 

'' You know him?'' Larry asked him.

'' Handsomest man I've ever met. He used to work here.''

'' He did?''

'' Yes, a nightguard, just like you.''

Larry studied letters on the back, and she told him the name. He stared. Cecil.

He needed to talk to Cecil, the only person who would have a clue about the tablet.  _'This was going to be_ _interesting.'_   Larry thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. I know there are not many fanfics regarding this pairing, and it's so much writing for you guys! 
> 
> Obviously the characters do not belong to me, only Larry & Ahkmenrah child does.  
> Once again, comments are always welcome!  
> Enjoy!


	3. Going to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite character need to go to London. What will happen?

Larry paused at the door, sighing internally, before he entered the retirement home. He went to the desk, and asked about Cecil. The woman at the desk told him he was in the Rec room. He nodded and found the room easily. He looked around and spotted the man he was looking for.

He watched at the former nightguard danced with the elderly women, a smile on all of their faces. As the song came to an end, Cecil made eye contact with Larry. He excused himself, and walked up to the younger man. After the incident of his and the two other's, attempt to steal Ahkmenrah's tablet, the men had managed to make amends. Larry bailed them out of jail, and helped them get their lives back on track.

Cecil shook the younger man's hand.

'' Larry, what brings you here?''

'' I need to talk to you.''

Another voice tunes in. Larry REALLY had to resist rolling his eyes.

'' What's Cupcake doing here?''

Wow. Someone's still bitter.

'' Hello to you too, Gus.''

Gus was in a wheelchair, being pushed by the other former nightguard, Reginald. The darker skinned man greeted the nightguard. Larry greeted him in return.

'' So, what do you need to talk about?'' Cecil asked.

'' It's about the tablet.''

The three elderly men looked uncomfortable, considering their past with the golden object.  Cecil spoke then, choosing his words carefully,  not wanting to upset the younger man, after all he has done for them. 

'' Larry, that's not part of our life anymore. You got to understand that.''

'' I know, but it's really important that I talk to you. ''

Cecil considered Larry's words. He sighed, looking at Larry, and agreed to talk to him. He turned to his friends, and excused the two of them so they could talk privately. 

He led them to a table and they sat down. Larry was silent for a moment, then explained what has been happening to the exhibits and how the tablet has been acting up. Cecil looked to be deep in thought, dread on his face. He glance back at Larry.

'' The end will come.''

Larry blinked.

'' What?''

'' That's what the locals said. And it seems like they are right. We should've left it alone.''

'' What are you talking about?''

Cecil explained about a curse, and about how artifacts were spread out, including how Ahkmenrah's parents will sent to be on display in London. Larry absorbed the information and thanked him, realizing what he will have to do. But first, he has to talk to McPhee. 

 

_________

 

Larry walked to his bosses office and knocked on the door. He heard McPhee give a muffled ' come in', and entered the office. He looked around and noticed boxes scattered about the room. He frowned, wandering what was going on, but first he had to talk to the man. McPhee looked up on him, a scowl on his face from being interrupted. 

The nightguard took a breath, and explained about the tablet, and how it is affecting all the exhibits. McPhee looks at him confused, and he gave a chuckle.

'' They're actors.''

Larry shock his head. He knew it would be difficult to believe.

'' No, every night, the sun goes down, the tablet lights up, and everything comes to life. '' 

McPhee stared at him, not sure what to think. Larry explained how he needed to take Ahkmenrah and the tablet to London, where his parents were. The man looked at him like he was crazy.

'' You want me to send our most valued and expensive artifact and exhibit on the other side of the world? Are you crazy?''

'' Look, I know this is hard to believe, but if we don't, all this, will be gone forever. All the 'Magic' will be gone, and there won't be anything alive about this museum. ''

McPhee sighed, deflating.

'' I want to help, but I don't even work here anymore.''

'' But the British Museum doesn't know that.''

McPhee looked at him, took a breath and picked up his phone. He called the other museum, booked an arrangement for traveling, confirmed the temporary transfer. He hung up the phone and looked at Larry.

'' Your in.''

__________________________

 

Arriving in London, Larry and Nick looked at the large building in front of them. Nick looked at his father, wandering what was going through his mind. The two have been arguing about schools and Nick's future, but they decided to put that aside, as they had more pressing matters.

Later in the evening, about half an hour before sunset, he drove the transport van up to the gate. He made sure Nick was hiding first. He looked back as the window at the gate slid open and a blonde-haired, on the heavier side woman greeted him.

'' Hello, welcome to the British Museum! My name is Tilly.'' 

'' Hi, my name is Larry. I'm delivering some artifacts from the New York History Museum.''

'' Wow, it must be wicked being a security guard in America! With your gun, your silencer, with your ninja swords!'' Tilly swung her arms around to demonstrate. 

Larry kept a fake smile on his face, and shook his head. 

'' That's not even a little bit true.''

'' Well, I'm going to need to call, and confirm it.''

'' It's already approved.''

Tilly nodded, and held a finger out as she dialed the number from the information given to her on her clipboard. McPhee picked up after two rings. He confirmed his signature and hung up the phone. She turned back to Larry.

'' Alright, You is legit. Go ahead in!''

She opened the gate, and once he drove the van in, she helped him unload, and waved goodbye as he was leaving.

'' Bye Larry!''

He waved back, and drove the van away. She looked it back up, and went back to her shack. 

Nick, who had snuck out of the van, crept up to the shack window, and saw Tilly snoozing away. He nodded to himself and let his father back in. The two went up to the door, and waited for Ahkmenrah to let them in.

'' Doesn't this feel a bit illegal?'' Nick whispered to his father.

Larry mumbled a sarcastic response, as a familiar golden glow came from the window. A second later, Ahkmenrah opened the door, letting them in. Larry kissed his cheek, thanking him, and made sure the door what shut behind them. 

'' Larry, a few of our friends wanted to help.'' Ahkmenrah warned him.

'' What?''

The box sprung open.

'' Lawrence! '' Teddy popped up.

'' Teddy, a good man to have in a crisis.'' 

Attila popped out next. 

'' Attila, okay, a little muscle.''

Sacajawea stood up, next to Teddy. She smiled.

'' Hi Larry.''

Larry inhaled, as Ahkmenrah turned to him, seeing his reaction.

'' That is a deceptively large box.'' Ahkmenrah nodded in agreement.

Jed and Octavius poked their head out of Attila's hat. 

'' You know you'd be lost without us, Gigantor! ''

'' Are you serious?'' Larry looked at Ahkmenrah. 

Dexter popped up, chirping.

''....And the monkey. Alright, basically everyone-'' He got cut off as Laa sprung up, foam peanuts going everywhere. 

'' Dada!''

''Wha-? Oh, no! No! But-'' The nightguard turned to look at his lover. '' No possible benefit whatsoever!''

Ahkmenrah bit his lip and looked at Larry.

'' He..really wanted to come.''

Larry sighed, as everyone climbed out, except Laa. As Larry was explaining the plan, taking Ahkmenrah's hand, Laa fell face first into the crate.

'' Laa! What are you doing?! No!''

Laa stood up, eating to packing peanuts. 

'' No, those aren't for eating!'' He took them away from the Neanderthal. 

Larry sighed, when an idea struck him.

'' I have the perfect job for you.'' He grabbed Laa and placed him at the door.

'' I want you to stay here and make sure no one comes in, got it?''

'' Stay!''

'' Yes, stay!''

Larry turned back, Laa copied him.

The two went through a cycle of Laa copying him, until eventually he stayed put. Once Larry was sure he wouldn't move, he turned back the other's and took Ahkmenrah's hand again, leading them to a door that leads to a hallway in the museum.

'' Okay, this place is going to be alive for the first time tonight, and we don't know what we are going to run into. I want all of you to stay close.'' As he said that, he squeezed Ahkmenrah's hand, making sure he understood. Larry nodded when he felt the hand squeeze back.

And so, they begin their journey to find Ahkmenrah's parents. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I am certainly having fun writing it. I am doing this by my memory of when I first what NATM3, so hopefully I am getting pretty close to it.
> 
> As always, Comments are always welcome! I would love to see what everyone thinks of it so far. 
> 
> Also, once I get a bit further into this story, I will be posting a MALEC story as well, one I am currently writing on Wattpad.


	4. Lancelot and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends run into the historical fictional character, Sir Lancelot ( Knight of the round table), and face a few issues along their way to Egypt.

Ahkmenrah stayed close to Larry, as his lover has requested of him. The Pharaoh also made sure to keep an eye on Nicky, which wasn't hard to do considering the teen has been protective since he found out about his unborn brother or sister.  The Egyptian looked around as he noticed the statues moving and new figures staring at them. 

As they turned down a hallway, they all came to a stop. The group noted the heads of animals lined up on the walls, and at the end of the hallway, came a deep trembling in the ground. Larry tightened his grip on Ahkmenrah's hand, as they give each other nervous looks. 

All of their mouths dropped open when a large skeletal dinosaur came into view. Larry was quick to conclude that it was a Triceratops, a three horns. Larry looked around while the others kept their eyes on the giant skeleton.  An idea popped into his head. How different was this Dino from Rexy?

Larry started to creep towards the stuffed animal head, letting go of his lover's hand. Ahkmenrah gave him a concerned look. Nick stepped up beside him, wondering what his father was up to. The teenager looked at his step-parent, making sure he didn't stress to much.

Larry walked up to a boar. He touched one of tusks that were on display. He held it up so the boar could see it.

'' You don't need this, do you?'

The boar shook it's head quickly. 

Larry nodded, and walked back to the front of the group. He held it up so the Triceratops had it in it's line of sight.

'' Dad, what are you doing?'' Nick whispered.

Larry turned to look at his son over his shoulder, keeping his body facing the Dinosaur. Ahkmenrah watched him nervously. 

'' How do you think I tamed your pal Rexy?''

He turned back to three horns, seeing it staring at him.

'' I bet your not so mean, are you? Huh? I bet your not so mean. Nah, your just a little puppy, right? Just a little puppy who wants to play. You wanna play? Huh? You wanna play fetch?''

The Triceratops gets into a playful crouch position, waving it's large tail. 

'' Here you go, go fetch. Go fetch!'' He throws the bone, which the Dino catches in its mouth. 

The group shared looks, smiles on their faces, until... it broke the bone in half.

'' Lawrence... uh, may I suggest a different plan?''

'' What?''

'' Run!!'' Teddy shouted as the Triceratops let out an ear shattering roar. 

The group instantly turned and ran down the hall. Larry grabbed Ahkmenrah's hand, pulling him quickly along. The Dinosaur chased after them. The group quickly turned a corner and ran into a large circular room. Larry and Nicky shut and locked the door behind them. 

'' Okay, I think we'r-'' He was interrupted as the door smashed open.

Larry and Nicky dived out of the way. They scrambled up, and Larry directed the group to hide in a corner of the room.  Larry got trapped by the Triceratops in front of a knight. 

'' That was close'' Larry whispered.

'' Need some help?'' A voice came from behind him.

'' What?''

''Move.'' The knight threw Larry out of the way, and proceeded to tame the Dinosaur. The knight managed to trip the giant, causing it to roar. As the Dino swung around, it hit Attila, knocking him down. Larry dived in and rolled him out of the tails path. 

The knight lead it to the other side of the room, flipped over the skeleton, and turned back to the group, who watched him. 

'' Uh, you might wanna..'' Larry started.

'' No. '' He said sternly, blocking the tail with his sword. He walked up to Larry, handing him the sword.

'' Hold this.''

Larry gripped it, instantly falling from the heaviness of the sword. The knight turned and punched the dinosaur, who whimpered and backed away, leaving the room. 

'' Okay, that was actually very cool.'' Nicky said, from his place next to Ahkmenrah.

The knight took off his helmet, revealing a handsome man, longish hair. He gave the group a smile.

'' Sir Lancelot, at your service.''

Teddy stepped forward to greet him.

'' Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States.'' He shook the knights hand.

'' I have no idea what that means.'' Lancelot responded, a smile on his face.

Larry went up to Lancelot.

'' Thanks for that''

Lancelot nodded in response, as he talked to the group. 

Larry went up to Ahkmenrah, blocking his husband from everyone's view. He asked his pregnant lover if he was alright. Ahkmenrah nodded, still in a bit of shock after the chase.  Larry quietly asked him if the baby was alright, and to his relief, his Egyptian lover nodded.

'' Don't worry, will find your parents in no time.'' Larry kissed Ahkmenrah's cheek, the Pharaoh blushing.

'' Lawrence, we have a bit of a problem. Our tiny friends are missing.''

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gad to see readers are enjoying this so far. Hopefully you guys will continue to like it as I write more of it. I wanted to add the ' Dangly bells' and ' You could be a fool ' part into the story, but I couldn't remember it. I will try to add it as a flashback in the next chapter. The next chapter will also be longer as well, since t was pretty short today.  
> Again, comments are always welcome!   
> I will be updating chapter 5 sometime tomorrow, Probably after work.   
> Once I get up to chapter 10, then I will also start uploading my MALEC story.  
> Anyways, enjoy!


	5. Quests and Asia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends must find Jed and Octavius. Lancelot tags along.   
> They make it Asia.   
> Sweet Larry & Ahkmenrah moment.

The group retraced their steps to the hallway they just ran from. They scanned the hallway when Larry noticed a small red cape billowing from a floor vent. The group ran up to it, looking down at the small object. Larry picked it up.

'' They must have fallen down the vent when we ran.'' Teddy commented.

Larry nodded in agreement to Teddy's statement. He managed to remove the bars that blocked the vent, but there was no signs of their miniature friends. He looked up at Ahkmenrah and Nicky, wandering of they had any ideas. He noticed Attila kneel down beside the vent and shouted their named in his native language. Attila looked up at him shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, indicating he didn't hear them.

That's when an idea struck Larry. He could have Dexter go down the vent, with Nicky's cell phone strapped onto him. Now, he just had to tell his son.

He stood up and turned to Nicky.

'' Nick, I need your phone.''

Nick gave his father a confused look, taking his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at Ahkmenrah, seeing if he knew what his father was up to, but the Pharaoh just shrugged.

'' Okay, why?''

Larry took the phone when Nicky held it out to him.  He motioned to Dexter to come over to him.

'' Cause, we could track Dexter while he finds them.''

'' Wait a minute, how exactly are we going to track Dexter?''

'' I kind of put a tracking device on your phone.'' Larry explained as he turned the vents off.

'' You tracked my phone?! Seriously?''

'' Nick, now is not the time to talk about it. We have more important things to worry about here. ''

 Nicky was about to argue when he caught Ahkmenrah's look, which told him to knock it off, and drop it. He shuddered, and he thought his mother was scary.

Luckily, Nicky knew better to piss off a pregnant, hormonal Pharaoh. He just nodded to his father, dropping the issue for now and watched as Larry knelt down and tied the phone to Dexter's back. He told Dexter to be careful and sent him on his way.  Dexter jumped down into the vent, and disappeared from their sight.

Larry took out his phone, and put on the tracking. He could now see where Dexter was going.

He turned back to the group and indicated they should continue on. They nodded. Larry took Ahkmenrah's hand into his own, guiding him forward. The others followed.  As they entered a large lobby, Lancelot once again appeared out of nowhere.

 '' So why are you following the monkey?''

'' He's not a monkey, he's a capuchin. We are following him so we can find our friends. That way we can get to Egypt.''

'' That's not how a quest works.''

Larry sighed, and explained about the tablet, about how the magic is bringing everything to life, and the magic is running out.

'' So, they're not real?'' Lancelot asked, pointing to a display.

'' They are as real as any of us.'' Teddy responded.

'' Yes, but, they are not alive.''

The group wanted to facepalm. Lancelot saw a metal frog hopping past them.

'' Hello frog! Keep hopping, your real!''

Teddy and Ahkmenrah exchanged looks. Lancelot looked at the tablet. 

'' Doesn't look that hard to take it from him. He looks like a delicate Egyptian baby.''

Larry sighed, while Ahkmenrah glared at him.  Larry, not wanting Ahkmenrah to lash out at the very clueless knight, explained that they were not taking it from him, but trying to take it to his parents to see if they could help. He could see Ahkmenrah simmering in the corner of his eye. 

Sacajawea noticed, and placed a gentle hand on the expecting Pharaoh's arm. She didn't want him stressing more than he already was, as it wasn't good for the baby. She smiled as she felt him relax. 

Larry flashed her a grateful smile.

__________________________________________

 

Ahkmenrah sighed, absentmindedly placing a hand on his small bump. He forgot how sudden the hormones would effect him. He hoped his emotions would stay in line when he saw his parents, as he didn't know how they will react to the unborn child.

He was walking beside Teddy and Sacajawea, since the pair wanted to keep an eye on him. The royal allowed it, for now. The tanned man looked at his husband, and fought the urge to roll his eyes as Lancelot kept spewing out nonsense.  Larry glanced at him briefly and motioned for Teddy and Sac to take the lead. They nodded, moving forward, as Larry escaped the babbling Lancelot.

Larry wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders.  Ahkmenrah smiled, instantly leaning into him. He felt himself relax for the first time tonight.

'' Are you okay? Baby doing okay?'' Larry asked.

'' A little stressed, but I'm alright. The baby is fine. ''

'' Good, don't hesitate if you need to take a rest. Everyone would understand. ''

'' I know, and I thank you for it. Unfortunately, with everything going on, a break really not something we can afford. ''

Larry nodded, he understood where he was coming from. At the same time, he didn't want Ahkmenrah to push himself too hard. He made sure the others were a bit ahead of them, before he leaned down, and gently kissed his lover on the lips. 

Ahkmenrah responded, kissing him back softly, before breaking the kiss. 

'' Well get this fixed in no time, then we can go home, and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy, stress free. Mostly.'' Larry assured him.

Ahkmenrah smiled, nodding his head, and rested his body against Larry's for a brief moment. 

'' Come on, there's no way we're letting Mr. Camelot lead us around.''

Ahkmenrah laughed.

 

__________________________________________

 

Larry and the group walked a bit faster, finally seeing Asia up ahead. They were excited, since after Asia, it will be Egypt.

Larry stopped abruptly, causing everyone else to stop too.  Ahkmenrah gave his husband a questionable look, and Larry pointed.

There was a small, metallic statue blocking the entry.

…….Great. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down!  
> I am having so much fun writing this, and I cant wait to upload other stories as well. I do plan on doing a MALEC and a SPIRK story. I may go ahead and start those tonight.
> 
> I hope my readers are enjoying this so far! Again, Comments are welcome!  
>  Enjoy!


	6. Getting Worse & Egypt / Pompeii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends run into more problems with the tablet. They make it to Egypt, and we finally see what happened to our tiny friends.

Larry wasn't sure what to make of the little guy standing in front of him. He greeted it, telling him ( Or her ? ), that they needed to get past, urgently. Teddy explained that it was a Garuda, whose job was to stand guard. Larry groaned, they didn't have time for this!

So Larry did the only thing he could think of. He tried moving side to side, seeing if he could get past him. It didn't work. Ahkmenrah rose an eyebrow at his husband's tactic. 

'' Okay, seriously, I don't have time for this!''

A few minutes later, he finally got past the small guardian, the group following him. Larry glanced inside and quickly motioned them to the side. Larry pulled Ahkmenrah behind him. 

Inside was a large stone, snake creature. It appeared to be sleeping, and there was no way he wanted to wake it up. He noticed Lancelot looked excited. He whispered behind him to the others. 

'' Any ideas?''

'' I say, we kill it.'' Lancelot says. 

Larry looked at him like he was crazy. He felt Ahkmenrah's hand on his back. Right now, that was the only thing keeping him from snapping at the Knight. 

'' What? No, we aren't doing that!'' He whispered, shaking his head. '' It's asleep!''

'' Your right, a beast is no challenge when it's asleep. Let's wake it up and then kill it!''

Larry glared at the stubborn Knight. He once again told the Knight, no, and he felt his eye twitch when the clueless man tried to involve Nicky. After he settled that conversation, he guided around the giant creature. 

It was going smoothly, when the tablet started to act up again. Larry saw Ahkmenrah tense up instantly. His lover was pale, and Larry's heart dropped as Ahkmenrah started to collapse. The taller man caught the Egyptian before he could land on the ground.

Attila started yelling, Teddy was sprouting random facts, while partially frozen, Sacajawea froze. 

'' Larry...'' Ahkmenrah whimpered out, showing he was in pain. 

This deeply worried the nightguard. He really hoped that whatever is going with the tablet, it won't cause harm to their baby. It would devastate Ahkmenrah if anything happened to their child. 

He held Ahkmenrah, not wanted to drop him, and he watched as Attila screamed and ran towards him. The Hun clung to the shorter man's leg, like a child. 

Larry rolled his eyes as Lancelot swung his blade at the creature. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. He glared, seeing him passing a blade to Nicky. Did the man seriously just do that?

Larry settled Ahkmenrah on the ground, leaning him against the wall, and managed to pry Attila from his leg. The Hun leaned against the Pharaoh.  Larry nodded to himself, and turned to help the other two. He yelled at Nicky to move away. Thankfully the teenager listened. 

As the man ducked and dodged, he noticed the AED on the wall. He ran for it, turned it on, and charged it up to full power. He grabbed the paddles, and jumps at the creature. 

'' CLEAR!!'' Larry shouted.

He made contact with the stone giant, and it went down. He panted, and looked impressed with the paddles.

'' This thing really does save lives. ''

He noticed everyone was snapping out of it. Teddy help Ahkmenrah off the ground. He asked the Egyptian if he was alright. Ahkmenrah nodded, still slightly out of breath and a little dazed. 

Larry placed the tablet in Nicky backpack, just until they got to Ahkmenrah's parents. The man went to his husband, looking over him, making sure he was okay. Larry gave a questioning look towards the smaller man's stomach, to which Ahkmenrah nodded that the baby was alright. 

'' Okay, we really need to get to Egypt.'' 

'' But what about Jed and Octavius?'' Nicky asked. 

Larry noticed his broken phone on the ground. He sighed. He explained that right now, getting the tablet fixed was their biggest concern. They didn't want to leave them behind, and hoped that Dexter found them, but Larry was right. 

The group continued on. They passed more exhibits, and to their relief, they finally made it to Egypt. 

 

________

Jed and Octavius groaned as they picked themselves up from their fall from the vent. The cowboy looked the Roman. 

'' Did you ask me to hold your hand?''

Octavius blushed, and tried to play it off.

'' No..''

Jed rose an eyebrow, and followed the other miniature. They looked around, seeing the place was abandoned.

'' Where is the heck everyone?'' Jed asked.

'' This is a Roman city. I can feel is historical pulls in the very foundation. '' Octavius says, looking at the buildings.  

They started walked, Jed yelling, '' Romans!''

 

The two walked to the edge, where they saw an engraved sign. Octavius knelt down to read it, getting a confused look on his face.

'' iiepwop.''

The thought to himself, and tilted his head slightly. 

'' iiepwop. Doesn't ring a bell. '' He said, looking up at the cowboy. 

Jed looked up when he heard a muffled sound. He blinked, and tapped Octavius, motioning for him to stand up.

'' Now, who's this son of a gun.''

They both looked at the marble head, who was talking to them through the glass. Or rather, trying to talk to them. 

_'' Pompeii!''_ The head shouted.

'' What? I'm having trouble hearing you!'' The Roman cupped his ear.

' _' Pompeii!''_

'' No comprendo, amigo! Cause you got the thing in front of you!'' Jed shouted, waving his arms. 

Octavius lightly nudged him, pointing to the loads on small people running to the door. 

'' Where in the blazes are they stampeding off to? Was it something we said?'' Jed asked loudly, then pretend being a monster, Octavius doing the same, sending them to a fit of laughter.

'' Come on back to iiepwop! There's plenty of room!'' 

''Their as crazy as road lizards!''

'' People are strange. ''

Jed and Oct looked at the head again. The poor guy still trying to tell them something.

'' iiepwop. Are you sure you're reading that right, pal?''

Oct looked at Jed, then back at the marble head, straining his ears. They watched the guy pointing behind them with his tongue. The pair slowly turned, feeling the ground rumble. 

They looked up, and saw the erupting volcano. Octavius got a dawning of where they were now, he smiled, nodding, and looked at Jed. 

'' Oh!! Pompeii.''

Two second later :

The two screamed, running from the lava following them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I am glad to write it, as not many write for this fandom. I was going to update yesterday, but I was exhausted from work, and I just wanted to rest. Now I am back to update!
> 
> Also, I will be uploading the first chapter to my MALEC story after I am done with this one. As always, comments are welcome! Enjoy!


	7. Parents & The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jed and Oct get saved. The group finally make it to Egypt. They learn the truth about the tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers!   
> I am have been meaning to update, but between work, and my other stories, I just didn't have the chance. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

Jed and Octavius ran to a stone arch, trying to escape from the racing lava. They clung to each other, as the two thought this was the end, until they saw a large ( Well...large to them) silhouette peeking through the haze of the ash. It was Dexter! He found them!

The pair smiled in relief until they saw the smirk on his face. That was never a good sign. Their fears were confirmed as Dexter put out the lava....with his pee. 

Jed and Oct tried shielding themselves, a disgusted look on their faces. The small Roman turned to the cowboy and said ;

'' We speak of this to no one.''

Jed nodded in agreement, then released a small yell when they got splashed once again. The small blonde yelled at the grinning animal.

'' Come on! That wasn't necessary! ''

Dexter jumped down beside them, showing them the cell phone. Jed and Octavius walked up to it, and Jed turned on the camera, setting it to selfie mode. They took a picture and sent it to Larry, letting him know that they were okay. They climbed onto Dexter, and they were on their way. 

'' Okay, lets get back to the others!''

 

___________________________

 

The group paused as the came to Egypt. Larry gave Ahkmenrah a reassuring smile, when he saw that he was nervous. After all, it has been thousands of years since he last saw his parent's. He didn't know how his parent's will react to his marriage and pregnancy. 

Ahkmenrah gave his husband a small smile in return. He could only hope for the best. He watched Larry explain to Lancelot that they didn't have time, and bid him farewell. Larry grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward into the Egyptian department. 

Ahkmenrah looked around, taking in the familiar pulls and walls of his heritage. He looked at the artifacts and the other mummies trying to move around. Their bandages were still on. He sympathized with them. He looked up at the large opening. It was his mother and father's tomb.

Larry couldn't help but watch Ahkmenrah's reaction. He could see the emotions playing on his beautiful face. How his husband was keeping it together was beyond him, considering how his hormones have been lately.

Ahkmenrah notice his parent's sarcophagus were empty, their lids resting on its side. He whispered a comment to Larry. About how long its been, when a woman's voice made him pause.

'' Ahkmen?'' It was his mother.

The beautiful Queen went up to the younger quickly, bringing her child into her arms. She has missed him so dearly. It was also clear to Larry, and the rest of the group, where Ahkmenrah got him looks from. A smile crossed Larry's face when he saw Ahkmenrah melt against her, hugging his mother back. She smiled, tears in her eyes, as she held him, rubbing his back. 

Ahkmenrah looked up when he heard footsteps, revealing his father. The king before him. The older, taller man stepped up behind his wife, looking at his youngest child, who he hasn't seen in centuries. The Queen released him, so his father could see him properly. 

His father's face softened, seeing his son in front of him for the first time, after so long. He carefully pulled Ahkmenrah to his body, his cheek resting against the smaller man's. Ahkmenrah hugged his father back. The man he looked up to, and who also changed his life forever was in front of him once again. 

When they pulled back , Ahkmenrah introduced the rest of the group. The older Pharaoh stood tall, the statue following his movements, with his wife beside him. 

'' I am Merenkahre, Fourth king of the Fourth kings. '' ( I don't remember what he said in his introduction, if you remember it, please tell me so I can fix it)

'' And I am Shepseheret, the glittering jewel of the Nile.'' ( I think is what she said. Again, let me know if I'm wrong)

Larry smiled, and decided to introduce himself first. 

'' And I am Larry.''

'' Guardian of Brooklyn.'' Ahkmenrah added, in a teasing manner. 

Larry rolled his eyes, amused at his lover.  He explained a bit about his family. 

'' I'm half Irish , half Jewish.''

Merenkahre gasped in excitement. Ahkmenrah gave his father a look, hoping he wasn't going to say anything that will embarrass him. 

'' You are? I love Jews! We owned 40 thousand of them!''

'' Such lovely people.'' His mother said, fondly.

'' Here we go.'' Ahkmenrah muttered, already knowing where this was going. So much for no embarrassment. He watched his husband and parents. 

'' They were always happy. Always singing with the candles.''

'' Yeah, they really weren't....happy.'' Well...talk about awkward. 

'' Really?'' Shepseheret asked, surprised. 

'' No, they left. They spent about 40 years in the desert, trying to escape.''

'' Oh.'' The parent's said in unison.

'' Yeah, we have dinner once a year and talk about, it's kind of a big deal. ''  He pulled the tablet from Nicky's bag, showing it to the older King. '' We actually need your help. Something's wrong with the tablet. ''

Merenkahre looked at the man before him.

'' You are speaking to the Pharaoh. Kiss my staff.''

Ahkmenrah facepalmed. 

Larry blinked, not sure if he was serious. He glanced at Ahkmenrah, not sure what to do. Ahkmenrah gave him an awkward smile.  Larry kissed two fingers, and placed it on the staff. The two Royals stared at him. 

'' Can I not?''

The two awkwardly spat, Larry had to explain different beliefs. Ahkmenrah blushed when his parent's turned and looked at him.  He could only smile and nod. Merenkahre eventually agreed to take a look at the tablet.  He passed his staff to his son, who held it against himself.  The older King looked over the gold tablet, a frown coming onto his face as he examined it. That can't be good.

'' It's losing it's power.''

'' Can't you fix it?'' Larry asked.

'' To do that, I would have to reveal the secrets of the tablet.''

 Larry looked at Ahkmenrah for help, and looked at the older man again. 

'' I'll kiss your staff.''

'' Too late.''

Ahkmenrah watched their exchange, getting stressed out. He decided it was best if he stepped in, as he didn't want to cause any more risk to his baby. Also, he didn't have to worry about kissing his father's staff.

'' Father, why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?''

Merenkahre looked at his youngest son. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about him. He would talk to him about that later, as he would make sure his son was alright. 

'' The secret was to be passed down to you at the proper moment.'' He explained. 

Ahkmenrah gave his father a look, his sass coming through. 

'' It has been 4 THOUSAND years. Now seems like a pretty good time. '' Larry and Nick had to hold back their laughter. For once, they weren't getting the brunt of his sass and hormones. 

Merenkahre cupped his cheek, looking at him fondly. He had missed his sassiness, and bluntness. He looked into his son's green-grey eye's.  At this point, he was only talking to his son. He noted there was a special glow about him.

'' You were born at midnight. I was Pharaoh, and I have seen wonders most men only dream of. But when I first gazed upon you, you were instantly more precious to me than all the wonders of the ancient world. I knew, I could never bear to say goodbye. ''

Ahkmenrah was tearing up, listening to his father talk. 

'' I had commanded the High Priest to create a gift to you, my son. Using all the mysteries of what we have learned of the afterlife. Forged in the temple of Khonsu, God of the moon, and watcher of night-time travelers, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Our tombs was designed to channel Khonsu's rays down to the tablet, rejuvenating its powers every night. The Moon God has bestowed his powers on the tablet, so that as long as it bathed in his light, our family could be together forever, and not even death could part us. ''

He looked at his wife, then son. His face was grim and concerned.

'' It has been away from Khonsu's light too long. ''

Ahkmenrah looked at Larry, worry on his face. The nightguard had the same expression. They both were concerned what that would mean for their friends, and their unborn child.

At that moment, the erosion began its crushing wave. Merenkahre and Shepseheret watched in horror as the green moved upward. Their eye's snapped onto their son instantly when they heard gasp. Ahkmenrah looked pained and he was draining fast. They didn't even see Larry move, quickly catching him before he could fall.  He lowered Ahkmenrah to the ground. Shepseheret quickly knelt down beside them, concerned and sacred for her son.

'' My son, what is happening?''

Merenkahre looked at them, fear on his face.

This wasn't good.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and feedback are welcome!  
> See you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first night at the Museum story. I have written Mpreg plenty of times. As a reminder and note, if this is not your kind of thing, do not read, or comment.   
> I would love to see feedback, and what you guys think of it so far! I do plan on making more stories over time, as I get used to this site, and the chapters will get longer the more I write. 
> 
> I will list other pairings I wirte later on!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
